I miss, but I want to forget
by darkwings1
Summary: Menschen kreuzen deinen Weg, begleiten dich ein Stück und verlassen ihn wieder. Freundschaften entstehen und Freundschaften zerbrechen. Doch was fühlst du dabei? Willst du kämpfen? oder lieber rennen so weit dich deine Füße tragen? Harry verliert Ron...


Okay.  
So Jungs (ja, ich glaube daran, das es euch da draußen gibt, auch wenn oftmals was anderes behauptet wird, könnt euch ja mal melden ;-) .. NEIN!!! das war jetzt keine BITTE um Reviews, nicht doch... aber dennoch nicht vergessen, gelle?!?!?)  
und Mädels!!!

Da bin ich mal wieder

Tut mir leid, dass es noch immer kein neues chap von Quilty is, aber da herrscht gerade immer noch mehr als Flaute. Das letzte Chap ist zwar fast fertig, aber was bringt das, wenn drei dazwischen noch fehlen?  
Also sorry… ich versuchs, aber es geht einfach nicht….

Das hier,… nun is vielleicht anders, als alles was ich bisher geschrieben habe.  
Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja da hinein versetzten, was ich aber keinem von euch wünsche.

Also es ist kein SLASH….  
Hat auch sonst nichts mit Beziehung, Liebe zu tun… also auf sexuellerer Ebene zu mindest…  
Es geht hier nur um wahre Freundschaft und dass wenn sie zerbricht.

_Gib mir Deine Hand!  
__Ich werde sie halten,  
__wenn Du einsam bist.  
__Ic__h werde sie wärmen,  
__wenn Dir kalt ist.  
__Ich werde sie streicheln,  
__wenn Du traurig bist.  
__Und  
__ich werde sie loslassen, wenn Du frei sein willst._

_°OoO°_

_Ein wahrer Freund ist der, der deine Hand nimmt aber dein Herz berührt._

_°OoO°_

_Jede Begegnung, die unsere Seele berührt, hinterlässt Spuren in uns, die nie ganz verschwinden, egal was auch immer passiert!_

_°OoO°_

Im laufe der Zeit geschehen viele Dinge. Schöne Dinge, schreckliche Dinge. Menschen kreuzen deinen Weg, begleiten dich ein Stück und verlassen ihn wieder. Freundschaften entstehen und Freundschaften zerbrechen.

Harry POV:

* * *

I miss but i want to forget

Ja, es tut weh.

Das kann ich nicht leugnen, egal wie gerne ich es täte und egal wie sicher ich mir bin, dass es keine andere Lösung gibt.

Es tut immer weh, wenn eine Freundschaft zerbricht, noch dazu eine, die so eng war wie die unsere.

Manchmal zerbrechen Freundschaften nun einmal, egal wie gut sie waren und wir wissen nicht wie das geschehen konnte. Es geschieht nicht von heut auf morgen, es dauert und es tut weh. Vielleicht ist es gerade der lange Zeitraum, der uns Schmerzen breitet. Das langsame Begreifen was passiert und dass man es nicht stoppen kann. Es frisst sich weiter, so lange bis nichts mehr übrig ist.  
Und es ist egal, wie sehr wir lächeln und behaupten, es wäre uns egal.  
Es ist nicht egal.  
Es _kann_ uns gar nicht egal sein.  
Es tut weh.  
Immer.

Manchmal, da verändert sich in einem einzigen kleinen Moment unser ganzes Leben. Und wir merken es nicht einmal und machen uns auch gar keine Gedanken darüber was gerade geschehen ist.  
Die Bedeutung dieses kurzen Momentes in dem sich, ohne unser Wissen, alles veränderte, wird uns so oft erst viel später bewusst und oft wissen wir auch dann nicht, was eigentlich geschehen ist. Was wir falsch gemacht haben, denn muss unbedingt etwas falsch gelaufen sein?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Aber es ist vorbei.  
Es ist vorbei.

Auch jetzt, da ich es sage, kommt es mir so unwirklich vor. Wie ein Traum, aus dem ich jeden Moment aufwachen kann.  
Aber ich weiß, dass es kein Traum ist.  
Ich werde nie aufwachen und das hier nur als dumpfen Nachhall einer Erinnerung spüren.  
Dies hier ist die Realität.

_Ron._

Ron. Er war mein bester Freund. Und ich hatte nie einen besten Freund. Ich hatte nie Freunde, bis ich ihn traf… damals im Zug.

So viel Zeit ist seit damals vergangen.

So unendlich viel Zeit, in der wir mehr erlebten, als die Meisten sich je in ihrem Leben erträumen können.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie oft er an meiner Seite war, wenn es brenzlig wurde. Wenn wir dem Tod gegenüber standen, oder Schlimmeren.  
Aber all diese Dinge schweißten uns enger zusammen, als es sonst je möglich gewesen wäre.

Es tut weh… so schrecklich weh…  
Denn all das ist nun Vergangenheit und alles was bleibt sind Erinnerungen und Schmerz.

Jedes mal, wenn ich ihn ansehe, frage ich mich was passiert ist, wie konnte es so weit kommen?

Wo ist das Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln, wenn wir uns gesehen haben,  
wo ist das Leuchten seiner Augen, wenn wir über einen Witz lachten, den nur wir verstanden?

Wo, verdammt, ist die Zeit hin, in der wir uns mit einem kurzen Blick mehr sagen konnten, als mit Tausend Worten?

Ich weiß es nicht.  
Aber ich vermisse es.

Ich gehe ihm aus dem Weg, ich weiß.

Ich bin ein Feigling, ich weiß.

Aber ich habe einfach nicht mehr die Kraft ihm in die Augen zu sehen und die Angst zu spüren, dass wir einander wieder anschreien.  
Ich will nicht hören, will nicht wissen, wie sehr er mich verletzen kann mit dem was es tut, mit dem was er sagt… sagen könnte.

Er war mir näher, als sonst irgendjemand zu vor. Wir haben einander Dinge anvertraut, die niemand anders je erfahren hätte.  
Er war meine Familie. Er gab mir … nun ja… Geborgenheit.

Und vor allem will ich nicht den Hass in seinen Augen sehen.  
Das ist, wovor ich am meisten Angst habe.

Sein Hass.

Denn er nimmt mir meine Erinnerung. Und sie ist das Einzigste, was mir bleibt.  
Und auch wenn sie schmerzen, sie gehören mir… zu mir… ich will sie nicht verlieren.

Und dennoch gibt es einen Teil in mir, der einfach nur vergessen will was war.  
Alles.  
Einfach alles.

Ich will vergessen, wie wir gelacht haben.  
Geredet.

Ich will vergessen, wie er an meiner Seite stand und bereit war mit mir zu kämpfen.

Ich will vergessen, wie selbstverständlich ich für ihn gestorben wäre.

Ich will vergessen, wie wir stundenlang in einer Nische kauerten und darauf warteten, dass es aufhörte zu regnen.

Ich will vergessen, wie nahe wir bei einander standen, um uns zu wärmen.

Ich will vergessen, wie wir nach einem anstrengenden Quidditschtraining in der Dusche rumalbern konnten.

Ich will vergessen, wie wir nach dem Unterricht mit einander getratscht haben, wie wir mehr als eine langweilige Unterrichtstunde totschlugen.

Ich will vergessen, wie wir stundenlang über Snape ablästern konnten und wie wir uns Rachepläne gegen Malfoy und Konsorten ausdachten.

Ich will unsere Abende vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen…

Ich will die einzigen Stunden in meinem Leben vergessen, in denen ich glücklich war und so etwas wie Frieden gefunden hatte.

Ich will _ihn_ vergessen.

Ich will mein Leben vergessen.

Aber das kann ich nicht.  
Diese Bilder, diese und noch so unendlich viele mehr haben sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt und wenn immer ich auch nur einen Moment vermeidliche Ruhe habe, drängen sie alle wieder auf mich ein.  
Und es tut so weh.

Oh Merlin, ich vermisse es so sehr…  
Aber ich will es vergessen...

Ich vermisse ihn, …  
… und ich will auch ihn vergessen.

Und es geht nicht.

Ich vermisse ihn und ich hasse ihn.  
Schließt das eine das andere aus?

Jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sehe, drohen mich meine Emotionen zu verschlingen.  
Angst.  
Angst vor seinem Hass. Angst vor dem was er sagen könnte, was ich sagen könnte. Angst vor dem was er tun könnte, was ich tun könnte.  
Angst vor dem Schmerz, den er mir zufügen kann… zufügt.

Sorge.  
Sorge vor dem, was passieren könnte.  
Was mit uns passieren könnte.

Verzweiflung.  
Verzweiflung darüber, dass es so weit gekommen war. Darüber, dass ich noch nicht einmal weiß, warum es so gekommen ist.  
Verzweiflung darüber, dass ich nicht weiß, wie es weiter gehen soll.  
Wie ich mit der Situation umgehen soll.  
Wie ich mit der Einsamkeit umgehen soll.  
Klar, ich habe noch Freunde. Viele. Aber es ist nicht mehr dasselbe.  
Nichts ist mehr dasselbe.

Sehnsucht.  
Sehnsucht nach der Zeit, die wir verbrachten.  
Nach dem Spaß, den wir hatten.  
Sehnsucht nach _uns._

Und dann ist da noch der Schmerz.  
Der Schmerz, den er mir zu fügt, den ich mir zufüge. Den mir die Welt zufügt.  
Aber auch der Schmerz über das Bewusstsein, was ich verloren habe.  
Einen Freund. Einen Vertrauten. Meine Vergangenheit. Geborgenheit. Liebe.  
Ihn.  
Mich selbst.

Aber da ist auch Wut.  
Grenzenlose Wut, auf ihn, dass er mir so wehtun kann.  
Auf die Situation, die mich innerlich in Stücke reist.  
Auf allen und jeden, weil sie noch glücklich sein können.  
Auf die Welt, weil sie nicht aufgehört hat sich zudrehen.  
Und auf mich. Ich, der es zulässt, dass er mir so weh tut. Ich, der ich ihm mehr vertraut habe, als sonst jemanden. Ich, der ihm so nahe war.

Und wenn ich ihn ansehe, seine Augen sehe, seinen Hass spüre, dann fühle ich ihn auch.  
Den Hass.

Ich zittere, ich kann nicht mehr denken. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, meine Schultern straffen sich, meine Lippen zittern. Ich bin betäubt von meinem Hass, meiner Angst und meinem Schmerz.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich reagieren soll. Was ich fühlen soll.  
Eigentlich möchte ich nur noch davon laufen, mich verkriechen, vor ihm, vor der Welt, vor mir selbst, aber das geht nicht.

Genauso wenig, wie ich ihn vergessen kann.  
Ihn und alles was war.

Vielleicht muss ich lernen mit dem Vakuum in mir zu leben.  
Auch wenn ich heute noch nicht weis, wie ich das tun soll…  
Aber ich werde ihn mich nicht kaputt machen lassen!  
Das werde ich nicht!

Auch wenn ich diesen Entschluss gefasst habe sind da dennoch nur Leere und Schmerz.

Und die Frage, was konnte Liebe nur zu solchem Hass machen…

Und ich weiß, ich werde darauf keine Antwort finden…  
…denn ich glaube nicht, dass es überhaupt eine gibt.

* * *

Auf das ihr das nie erleben müsst!!! 


End file.
